


never wanted to dance

by lady_gt



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: when old friends are alone.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	never wanted to dance

mat likes to take his time. he'll fuck rand slowly, pumping in and out of him and running his fingers along his cock every now and then before thrusting sharply into him. the feeling's dizzying, intoxicating - rand just likes how safe he feels like this.

"you're so wonderful, rand. anyone ever told you that?"

"not like you do."

mat pushes into him again and rand lets out a slight whimper. that's one of the things he likes about mat. he doesn't have to worry about keeping quiet or putting on a show, mat makes it clear he likes rand the way he is and he doesn't care that sex is supposed to look good. it's supposed to feel good.

and it does.

"light help me," mat says, delivering a quick nip to his neck, "you're wonderful."

"and i'm yours, i'm happy to be yours." his voice comes out breathy between the moans and whines he lets out.

he feels pleasure sweep over him, clinging to the sheets when mat comes and pulls out. he drags his sweaty legs over the creaky bed so that they're closer.

"i love you." mat leaves a kiss on Rand’s forehead.

"so do i. by the way, you're adorable when you get so worked up by me."

"i am not adorable," mat scoffs, but he's the one who pulls rand down onto the bed and rests his head on his chest.

"you get all flushed and you start smiling. i like that."

"well, maybe a little."

"there's the mat i know - you're never one to pass up compliments."

they lie in comfortable silence, basking in one another's presence till sleep steals over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone i wanted to write cute shit anyways yeet time to take a nap b y e


End file.
